Awareness of the Bond
by som.ejH9899
Summary: After the Alvarez arc the Fairytail guild take some time to heal and relax after the war, however when all peace is ruined feelings come to light and a sense of urgency to help their nakama pushes them to get back up and save their guild. Nalu mainly. Gruvia and Gale moment though.


"Lucy!"

"Lushieee."

"Hey BLONDIEEE."

#THUMP#

"Her name is Lucy **Iron Freak**!"

"You wanna go Salamander?"

#REQUIP HEAVENS WHEEL#

"Unless you boys would like to search for Lucy in pieces, I suggest you keep utter silence."

"Stupid Flame Brain..."

Any normal day Natsu would probably have heeded Erza's warning but today was not a normal day.

It began like any other day since the war, Natsu sneaking into Lucy's for breakfast and with Lucy's classic #LUCY KICK# in the chest she gave in to the moans and fed him.

Natsu felt happiest in the morning when him and Lucy with Happy just relaxed and had fun. Since returning from his year training and with all the turmoil of the war, the guild was taking a break from jobs for the moment.

Natsu struggled to sleep at home even more so than before whenever he closed his eyes, he would see Lucy covered in blood whilst he exploded in rage and tried to kill Gray.

Although Natsu knows Lucy is alive now that moment where he thought he lost her for the final time had pushed him over the edge. Not even losing Igneel hurt that much.

Happy knew Natsu's feelings for Lucy and for a spilt moment thought Natsu would tell her but alas the two continued as before in that sense. Happy would hear Natsu cursing Rogue and Dimaria in his nightmares whilst he awoke sweating claiming he was all good with Natsu's usual boyish grin.

Happy was going to tell Lucy about Natsu's feelings and nightmares as he was really worried about Natsu but that's when it all happened.

#TWO HOURS BEFORE#

Lucy arrived at the guild with Natsu and Happy. She skipped towards the bar to ask Mira for a milkshake and sat at the bar with Levy discussing a new book Levy was reading. Natsu as usual was picking a fight with Gray and Gajeel which soon ended up being an all-out brawl. However, no one could ignore Gajeel sneaky looks at Levy ensuring her and the bump were well. Mira began her usual ranting about Gale babies to Levy which was when happy decided to leave Carla and Wendy to tell Lucy about Natsu. Happy silently flew to Lucy's side as she laughed at Levy's face deepening with red cheeks at Mira's rants. Happy quickly laid a paw on Lucy's shoulder to get her attention she quickly turned her head a bright smile coming to her face seeing her favourite cat by her side.

"Hey Happy, you okay?"

"I got this delicious fish from the lake so Im great Lushiee!"

"Aw that sounds awesome Happy! Is that what you flew over to tell me?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu shyly double checking he was okay as Gray pummelled a fist into his left cheek sending him flying into Elfman's table. This of course leaded Elfman to yell how he is more 'manly' and join the fight with the boys. Lucy rolled her eyes bringing her attention back to Happy who was fidgeting with his paws nervously.

"Happy what's wrong?" Lucy now concerned seeing happy so agitated worried her deeply.

Finally gathering his courage to break his promise to his best friend, Happy spoke.

"Natsu was broken when he thought you died in the war Lushiee"

Lucy taken back by Happys serious tone took a moment to find words.

"Happy im okay now Natsu knows that and so do you."

Frustrated Happy looked up into her chocolate eyes with a determination similar to Natsu's.

"No Lucy you don't get it. Natsu is still broken. He has nightmares of both the times he thought you died and he cries a lot. He won't tell you so I will. Natsu loves you and he doesn't know how to explain that Lucy."

At those words Lucy and Happys eyes teared up as they both looked at their pink haired friend they loved so dearly. Lucy felt such guilt at the pain she caused Natsu and still causes him.

She looked down at Happy.

"Happy thank you for telling me and im so sorry I worried you by causing him pain. Let me go talk to him."

With that Lucy hopped off the bar stool and with tears running down her cheeks walked towards Natsu, however before Lucy could get to him a deep rumbling could be felt all around the guild.

Makarov looked up from his wheelchair with a suspicious look on his face. Erza requipped into her Farewell Armour for who would dare disturb Fairytail on their leave. Mira transformed into her Satan soul as Gajeel in fear of Levy and the Bump being in harm's way, pushed his body into dragon force surprising even himself. Natsu instantly looked at Lucy in worry as in an instant the guild hall was blown up, throwing him far from Lucy who had disappeared from his sight.

Smoke covered the where the once tall Guild hall was. The door was blown apart with very little left on its hinges to the right was Elfman covered in blood from sheltering Leanna and Evergreen whose glasses were knocked sideways but was otherwise uninjured. To the left of the door was Max with blood falling from his forehead accompanied by Jet and Dray who were desperately looking for Levy in the dust. Around the guild hall were injuries, screaming and desperate calls of Nakama.

Gajeel was found unconscious next to Levy who was unharmed thanks to Gaels shield she was shaking him crying terrified of losing her child's father. Mira was holding Canna who was unconscious with blood covering her abdomen as the bar blew up next to her. Happy was on the floor near Carla shaking her with desperation Wendy lay limp beside her. The sight was horrific and Makarov who had been shielded by Erza would make whoever did this rule the day they hurt hi children in front of him. Suddenly Juvia shrieks could be heard above the crowd as Gray had large pieces of rock trapping him and stopping his escape. Juvia was wriggling furiosuly but her legs wouldnt get free from under rocks herself.

"Gray my love! I will help you I swear just give me a moment"

"Juviaa save yourself...I will be okay"

Gray muttered losing strength with every word. Until a heavy grunt could be heard lifting with all his might to free his best friend.

"Gray move I can't hold it much longer!"

Gray rolled over despite his body's protests and Natsu dropped the rock quickly cradling his arm with the Fairytail symbol on in agony. Gray crawled over to Juvia and pushed the rock off her with Natsu's help and as Natsu dragged Juvia to safety Gray looked at Natsu with unshed tears of relief.

"Natsu...thank you. I don't know if I could do that without you and ...I can't lose her again."

Natsu put his good hand on Grays shoulder and gave him a brief smile.

"You won't."

Natsu hobbled off determinedly smelling the air. He couldn't smell Lucy. Where the heck was Lucy?!

"Lucyyyyyyyyy"

Gajeel hearing Natsu cries was awoken from his hard knock out. Levy noticing Gajeels awakened state through herself on him with such relief. He chuckled and grabbed her back tightly relieved to her okay and safe with his bump. He stood slowly looking around the guild in dismay as his guild hall which he once hated but grew to love was now destroyed again.

Levy stood cautiously now calmer as Gajeel had awoken but was afraid after hearing Natsu 's desperate and panicked cries.

"Natsu what's going on?"

"Levy I can't smell Lucy! Whenever she is near, I can smell her and I can't now. She would never leave us to get out so where the hell is, she!"

"EVERYONE. Lucy is missing. Can anyone see her."

Makarov upon hearing this has a difficult decision. His entire guild is injured those able to walk should in reality help get Porlyusica as Wendy is injured but he knows Natsu won't wait for that to happen.

"Children hear me. Those able to walk will be separated into three missions. Team 1 Jet, Droy and Max will help get Porlyuscia and take the most injured to her cottage in the forest. Team 2 Mira, Maccao and Alzack will help attend to the injured here until we can get some outside help. Team 3 Erza, Gajeel, Natsu and Happy search the guild for Lucy she could've fallen to the lower levels of the guild and be trapped. Now off to work my children we must save our comrades and quickly."

#Back to two hours later#

"Natsu you must calm down. We will find Lucy."

Natsu quickly shrugged Erza's hand off his shoulder in frustration and continued storming across the guild sniffing profusely until Erza forcefully turned him to face her.

As he now stood face to face with her Erza saw what Natsu was trying to hide as Happy hovered above with the same expression.

"We can't lose again Erza! We can't lose Lucy again. Don't you understand that?"

Erza taken back by Natsu emotional outburst cursed herself for not seeing Natsu's suffering and kept quiet allowing him to express his emotions

Natsu face was soaked full of tears of anguish and guilt is bad arm set ablaze as his fists were balled up in anger.

Natsu looked down.

"To think of losing her pushed me to become E.N.D and hurt Gray. I can't do that again Erza and I can't see her die again. We have to find her. Do you hear me!"

At that last speech the guild all looked at Natsu in sympathy. To have the girl you love be kidnapped and hurt then die twice in front of you, that would break anyone. The next thing Erza did shocked Natsu she grabbed his head and laid it on her right shoulder as he ranted and raved in anger. Until his tears slowed and he could stand again Erza held him as that was her duty to her Nakama.

After some time, she pushed him about a metre in front of her and said: "We will find Lucy I promise you. But when we do tell her how you feel." Erza smirked softly at Natsu who's boyish grin grew as his cheeks grew a slight pink.

"I will."

Natsu and Happy headed towards the library to see if Lucy was there as it would be convenient that Lucy would fall here since she loved it. Erza and Gajeel searched the outside grounds just in case Lucy was thrown outside and too injured to get up.

As Happy and Natsu walked down the crumbled stairs calling Lucy's name and sniffing the sight of the library shocked them.

All the books were spread out everywhere messily and paper fluttered everywhere for the unlucky books who were blown up from the blast. But in the centre of the library was a pile of rocks that had fallen through the ceiling. A small hand was poking out with a pink Fairytail symbol on. Anyone but a dragon slayer would have missed it but not Natsu.

He rushed down the stairs slipping on a few and sadly injuring his arm even more but he didn't stop.

"Lucy! Lucy! Do you hear me? Happy quickly help get some rock off her"

Happy flapped his wings rapidly while lifting off heavy rocks you could see the strain the poor exceed put himself under for his friend but he would not stop his Lucy needed him.

"Lucy!" Natsu had her head uncovered and her blond hair was mixed red as her head was poor with blood and poor Lucy was barely breathing.

"Don't you dare die on me Lucy! We have adventures to go on? We have to rebuild the guild! Please talk to me and open your eyes!"

Natsu pulled with all his might but only managed to pull her out of the rubble up to her abdomen.

Lucy legs were trapped and with cuts and bruises all over she looked rough.

Natsu looked up with determination in his tearful eyes.

"Happy go and get Erza and Gajeel we need help"

"But Natsu I don't want to leave Lucy what happens if I don't see her again?! I need to say sorry for calling her bum fat!"

"I know little bud but don't worry I will look after and you can say sorry when we save her. Now go and get them so we can okay"

Natsu wiped away Happys tears and happy nodded looking at Lucy solemnly, then flew up to the main guild hall.

Natsu had Lucy's head on lap and began smirking at the irony. Normally he would be too injured and Lucy would look after him... if he was being entirely honest, he wished he could swap places with her.

After all they had been through together why was it always these moments, he knew how much Lucy meant to him. He looked down at her beaten face and wished she would just look at him with those eyes and call him an idiot again.

He had a flush of memories while sitting there waiting for help.

Lucy showing him her guild mark with a big smile. Lucy and his first mission. Lucy and her Lucy kicks. Lucy falling out of the window knowing he would catch her. Lucy being tortured and beaten still looking at him with that smile and helping him. Lucy on Tenrou island refusing to run away. Lucy in that clock saving him. Lucy falling from the sky. Lucy at the Magic games saying she believed in him. Lucy dying in front of him. Lucy knocking him off a dragon and in that damn bell. Lucy saving her spirits. Lucy being pulled away by the Algeria curse. Him waking up and knowing she had saved them all. Lucy seeing him for the first time in a year. Lucy nearly tortured. Lucy new star dresses. Lucy nearly dying again. Lucy hugging him from behind. Lucy saving him by rewriting the book.

Everything was Lucy. Good and bad. Sad and painful. She was there and he had nearly lost her too many times. He can't lose her. He brushed her hair out of her and lay his forehead on hers like he has done once before.

"Lucy. Thank you for everything. All the laughs and adventures. Maybe im selfish but you can't go yet. We have so much to do. I have to annoy you a million more times. I need your Lucy kicks to keep me going Luce. So please...please don't go. I can't lose you too... I already lost igneel."

A single tear dropped from Natsu's face onto Lucy's as he took in her scent. That scent always calmed him. He undid his scarf and rested it on Lucy hoping it would give her some warmth while he waited for the others.

He heard heavy footsteps and knew Erza and Gajeel were running to their aid from their scents.

Erza stopped dead at the sight of Lucy's buried body... she quickly requipped into her Ataraxia armour and sent her blades to pierce the rocks as Gajeel lifted the heavy ones off Lucy's legs. After sometime Lucy was finally free and Natsu carefully pulled her into his arms wincing at how bloody Lucys poor legs were. His arm throbbed with the added weight but he ignored it, this was the least he could do.

By the time they made it to the main guildhall Porlyuscia had healed a lot of the guild but had set up beds everywhere for them to be nursed so she would not have to travel too many people back and forth. Elfman and Gray were at her cottage due to the severity of their condition under a deep healing sleep so they were" away from too many rowdy humans." Upon seeing Lucy's condition Polyuscia ushered Natsu to lay her on an empty bed as she began emergency treatment on Lucy. Mira back to normal was walking around with Droy tending to people as Jet was with Makarov at the council to report the attack. Lucy's breathing began to grow stronger much to Natsu's relief, he held her hand tightly as if he was afraid to let her go.

Porlyuscia set his broken arm and forced him to wear a sling much to his dismay he felt fine but no she insisted he wear a sling and sleep so with his bed next to Lucy's he did.

He awoke to feel a squeeze of the hand which shocked him as he sat up quickly flinching as pain travelled across his arm. He looked at Lucy whose eyes began fluttering awake until finally her brown eyes locked on his onyx ones. A lazy smile came on her face as she took in her surroundings with confusion until locking eyes on Natsu's arm.

Lucy sat straight up in a panic.

"Natsu are you okay? What did you do to your arm!"

Natsu blinked momentarily until launching himself in her arms and began a mix of hysterical laughing with tears. Lucy froze now really confused at why Natsu was acting so strangely never so emotional in public.

Natsu drew back nose to nose with Lucy.

"Your hurt beyond belief and were trapped under rubble yet you ask how I am doing? Honestly Lucy you're such a weirdo." Natsu smiled the biggest possible with tears pouring down his face. A blue blur flew past his face between him and Lucy screaming "Lushieeeee."

Happy buried his face into Lucy's chest telling her how worried he was as Lucy chuckled and hugged him. Finally pulling away Happy and Natsu told Lucy the story of the others and how they found her. Lucy nodded silently as she worried for her Nakama until she felt eyes staring at her.

She looked to her right to see Natsu staring at her with a serious face before nodding at Happy as Happy looked shocked.

Natsu moved to Lucy's bed and grabbed her with both hands on her arms. He looked at seriously with that determined resolve Lucy has grown to love.

"Lucy. We've been a team for a long time now and your one of my best friends. But your more than that Luce. You light my fire and always believe in me. I want you to light my way for the rest of my life. Your precious to me and seeing die nearly twice is too much now. Please don't leave me."

Lucy had tears gathered in her eyes from what Natsu had expressed he finally said what everyone teased her about. He finally put into words what his actions showed after all the pain and memories this meant more to her than anything.

"Natsu all I want is for you to stay and not disappear, promise me you will always be right near me."

Natsu at those words leant forward and kissed her. For both their first kisses it was a moment worth waiting years for. When the kiss was over Natsu and Lucy were over joyed they had finally found the words that had evaded them for years.

Despite the injuries everyone in the guild sustained the entire guild cheered as the pain they felt was nothing compared to the happiness they felt. In Fairytail your bonds are your strength and for two of the closest people to finally admit their love for each other it truly was a happy ending.


End file.
